LOTR-Unpublished songs
by Ilondrial
Summary: Well-known songs that have been LOTR-ified. Read if you wanna see Aragorn doing Missy Eliot...
1. Archer Legolas

Author's note: Ok, so i to have succumbed to the phenomanon that is LOTR. But i did it my way and this is it. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters 'cos if i did, do you really think i'd be here? They are owned by J.R.R.Tolkien and his estate. None of the songs are mine either. Copyrights to their writers and so on.   
Oh, any requests would be welcome.:)  
  
The actual song: Lady Marmalade   
  
Lil' kim:   
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
Mya:   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista   
  
Mya:   
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
  
Chorus:  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Lil' Kim:   
What What, What what  
Mya:   
ooh oh  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Lil' Kim: yea yea yea yea  
  
Pink: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah  
  
Chorus:  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi   
  
Lil' Kim:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours   
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes   
4 bad a** chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...   
  
Christina:   
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more  
  
Pink:   
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
Mya:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life   
  
Christina:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,   
More-more-more  
  
Chorus:  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
Missy:  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......   
  
My version: Archer Legolas  
  
Aragorn: Where's all mah shire hobbits  
Lemme hear ya'll flow hobbits  
  
Hey hobbit, go hobbit, shire hobbit, flow hobbit   
Hey hobbit, go hobbit, shire hobbit, flow hobbit   
  
Sam:  
He met Legolas down in old Rivendell  
Struttin' his stuff on the street  
He said, "Hello, Frodo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh  
  
Chorus:  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Elven Archer Legolas  
  
What What, What what  
ooh oh  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Yea yea yea yea  
  
Merry:  
He sat in Leggo's tree while he freshened up  
Hobbit drank all that Hobbiton wine  
All his grey satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
Yeah  
  
Chorus:  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Elven Archer Legolas  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi   
  
Aragorn:  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the arrows and the swashing swords  
I let him know we bout that ring straight up the king uh  
We independent warriors, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why use mine when I can use yours   
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these elves out like Arwen  
Wear ideal swords get love from gay broads   
4 bad a** dudes from Rivendell  
Hey hobbits, shire hobbits, betta get that ring hobbits  
We kill orcs with beauty in our step   
Elven fash, the meaning of warrior class  
If you wanna Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Elven Archer Legolas  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Legolas... Archer Legolas... Legolas...   
  
Boromir:  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of his arrow feels silky smooth  
Colour of mossy bark brown alright  
Made the savage ring around him burn until he cried,  
More-more-more  
  
Merry:   
Now he's back home doin' Aragorn  
  
Sam  
Sleepin' the gay guy sex life  
  
Boromir  
But when he turns off to sleep Legolas   
More-more-more  
  
Chorus:  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Elven Archer Legolas  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
Pippin  
Boromir:(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Mery... (Archer Legolas)  
Aragorn...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Sam...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Walla walla baby.(baby)  
Rivendell... (0h)  
Mister Pippin here  
  
Elven Archer Legolas Yes-ah..... 


	2. That So Impresses Me Much

Real version:  
  
I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius -- you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all   
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
Okay, so you're a rocket scientist   
That don't impress me much   
  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much   
  
I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve -- just in case  
All that extra hold gell in his hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid that it should fall out of place  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much   
  
You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me -- you must be jokin', right!   
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much   
  
Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Boy that hurt  
That don't impress me much   
  
My Version: That so impresses me much   
  
I've known a few elves who thought they were pretty tarts  
But you've got being a slapper down to an art  
You know you're a slut -- you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a show-it-all   
  
Oh-oo-oh, you know you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you know you're something else  
  
Okay, so you're an elven archer  
That so impresses me much  
So you got the looks and hell you've got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I know you're alright  
I know you'll keep me up in the middle of the night  
That so impresses me much  
  
I never knew a guy who carried a sword in his pocket  
And a knife up his sleeve -- just in case  
All that extra strength arrows in your bow oughta kill it  
'Cause Heaven forbid an orc should come to this place  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you know you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you know you're something else  
  
Okay, so you're Aragorn  
That so impresses me much  
So you got the weapons and you've got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I know you're alright  
I know you'll keep me up in the middle of the night  
That so impresses me much  
  
You're one of those guys who likes to shine his big horn  
You make me lick my lips before you let it get blown  
I can't believe you kiss your horn good night  
C'mon baby tell me -- you must be jokin', right!   
  
Oh-oo-oh, you know you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you know you're something else  
  
Okay, so you've got a horn  
That so impresses me much  
So you got the music and you've got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I know you're alright  
I know you'll keep me up in the middle of the night  
That so impresses me much  
  
That so impresses me much  
You know you're hot and you've got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I know you're alright  
I know you'll keep me up in the long, cold lonely night  
That so impresses me much  
  
Okay, so what do you think you're Tolkien or something...  
That so impresses me much 


	3. Elven Archer

Real version: TEENAGE DIRTBAG  
  
Her name is Noel, i had a dream about her  
She rings my bell, I got gym class in half an hour;   
Oh how she rocks in Keds and tube socks, but she doesn't know who I am; And she doesn't give a damn about me.  
  
Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.   
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.   
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me. Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
Her boyfriend's a dick; He brings a Š to school   
and he'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth;   
He lives on my block; He drives and I rock; But he doesn't know who I am and he doesn't give a damn about me.  
  
Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.   
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.   
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me. Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
  
Man I feel like mold; It's prom night and I am lonely; Lo and behold, she's walking over to me; This must be fake; my lip starts to shake; How does she know who I am; and why does she give a damn about . . .  
  
I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby; Come with me Friday, don't say maybe, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you . . . Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
  
My version: Elven Archer  
  
His name is Frodo, I had a dream about him  
I'd be his ho, I got archery in half an hour;   
Oh how he rocks. In plaid he's a fox,   
But he doesn't know who I am; and he doesn't give a damn about me.  
  
Chorus  
Cause I'm just an elven archer baby. Yeah I'm just an elven archer baby.   
Listen to Gandalf singing baby with me. Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
His boyfriend's a prince; He brings a sword to the Council   
And he'd simply kiss my ass if he knew the truth;   
He can sail in my dock; His pouts make me rock;   
But he doesn't know who I am and he doesn't give a damn about me.  
  
Cause I'm just an elven archer baby. Yeah I'm just an elven archer baby.   
Listen to Gandalf singing baby with me. Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
Oh yeah, Archer; No, he doesn't know what he's missing.  
Oh yeah, Archer; No, he doesn't know what he's missing.  
  
Man I feel like mold; It's night time and I am lonely; Lo and behold, he's walking over to me; This must be fake; my lip starts to shake; How does he know who I am; and why does he give a damn about . . .  
  
I've got two tickets to see Gandalf singing baby; Come with me Friday, don't say maybe, ok so I'm not an elven archer like you . . . Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
Oh yeah, Archer; No, he doesn't know what he's missing.  
Oh yeah, Archer; No, he doesn't know what he's missing. 


	4. Elf

Real version: Bitch  
  
I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one  
  
Chorus:  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing  
  
Chorus  
  
Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way   
  
My version: Elf  
  
I'd love to have sex today.  
You're so good with me  
I know and I'm your slave  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm a human underneath  
Twisted and called Keith  
  
Yesterday I tied you  
Must have been relieved to see  
The elven side  
I can understand how you'd be so aroused  
I don't envy you  
I like a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one   
  
Chorus:  
I'm an elf, I'm a lover  
I'm a Blondie, I'm an archer  
I'm a slapper, I'm a slut  
I have a real nice butt  
I'm your heaven, I'm your wet dream  
I wear nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way   
  
So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a fitter man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you horny  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I'll bring a whip  
And you won't feel a thing  
  
I'm an elf, I'm a lover  
I'm a Blondie, I'm an archer  
I'm a slapper, I'm a slut  
I have a real nice butt  
I'm your heaven, I'm your wet dream  
I wear nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way   
  
Just when you think, you got me underneath  
You know you're already rock solid  
I think it's hot, the things that you do  
And please will you take me   
  
I'm an elf, I'm a lover  
I'm a Blondie, I'm an archer  
I'm a slapper, I'm a slut  
I have a real nice butt  
I'm your heaven, I'm your wet dream  
I wear nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way   
  
I'm a elf, I'm a tease  
I'm an archer on my knees  
When you hot, when you harder  
I'm your elf boy under covers  
I'm your ho, I'm so wild  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way 


	5. Livin' on a Prayer

Real version: Livin' On A Prayer   
  
Once upon a time, not so long ago.   
Tommy used to work on the docks,   
Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck....   
It's tough, so tough.  
  
Gina works the diner all day,   
Working for her man, she brings home her pay,   
For love - for love.  
  
She says: We've got to hold on to that we've got,   
'Cause it doesn't make a difference, if we make it or not,   
We've got each other and that's a lot for love - we'll give it a shot.  
  
We're half way there,   
Livin' on a prayer,   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear,   
Livin' on a prayer.  
  
Tommy got his six string in hock   
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk - so tough, it's tough.   
Gina dreams of running away,   
When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday.  
  
We've got to hold on to that we've got,   
'Cause it doesn't make a difference,   
If we make it or not,   
We've got each other and that's a lot for love - we'll give it a shot.  
  
We're half way there,   
Livin' on a prayer,   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear,   
Livin' on a prayer.  
  
We've got to hold on ready or not,   
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.  
  
We're half way there,   
Livin' on a prayer,   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear,   
Livin' on a prayer.  
  
My version: Livin' On A Prayer   
  
Once upon a time, not so long ago.   
Frodo used to live in Bag End,   
Uncle gave him a ring, Mordor he was sent....   
It's tough, so tough.  
  
Samwise worked in the garden all day,   
When Frodo had to go, he went along the same way,   
For love - for love.  
  
They says: We've got to hold on to that we've got,   
'Cause it really makes a difference, if we make it or not,   
We've got each other and that's a lot for love - we'll give it a shot.  
  
We're half way there,   
Livin' on a prayer,   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear,   
Livin' on a prayer.  
  
Sam misses his home in the Shire.   
Now he's stuck with beasts, with Gollum, spiders and fire- so tough, it's tough.   
Frodo dreams of keeping the ring,   
When he cries in the night, Samwise whispers: Frodo it's okay, someday.  
  
We've got to hold on to that we've got,   
'Cause it really makes a difference,   
If we make it or not,   
We've got each other and that's a lot for love - we'll give it a shot.  
  
We're half way there,   
Livin' on a prayer,   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear,   
Livin' on a prayer.  
  
We've got to hold on ready or not,   
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.  
  
We're half way there,   
Livin' on a prayer,   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear,   
Livin' on a prayer. 


	6. Elven Guy

Real version: Barbie Girl  
  
  
  
Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken  
Jump In...  
  
  
I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.  
  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.  
  
I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.  
You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours" uu-oohuh..  
  
I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.  
  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let´s go party  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"  
  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
Oh, I´m having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken.  
  
  
My version: Elven Guy  
  
I'm a Elven guy and I'm pretty fly   
I like to kiss and lick, it's fantastic   
You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere   
Imagination, exploring new sensations   
  
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho   
  
I'm a Elven guy and I'm pretty fly   
I like to kiss and lick, it's fantastic   
You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere   
Imagination, exploring new sensations   
  
I'm a blonde single lad I'm a fantasy cad   
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie   
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain   
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky   
  
You can touch, you can play   
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa   
  
I'm a Elven guy and I'm pretty fly   
I like to kiss and lick, it's fantastic   
You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere   
Imagination, exploring new sensations   
  
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, oooh, oooh   
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, oooh, oooh   
  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please   
I can act like a slut, I can beg on my knees   
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again   
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party   
  
You can touch, you can play   
You can say I'm always yours   
You can touch, you can play   
You can say I'm always yours   
  
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, oooh, oooh   
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, oooh, oooh   
  
I'm a Elven guy and I'm pretty fly   
I like to kiss and lick, it's fantastic   
You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere   
Imagination, exploring new sensations   
  
I'm a Elven guy and I'm pretty fly   
I like to kiss and lick, it's fantastic   
You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere   
Imagination, exploring new sensations   
  
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, oooh, oooh   
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Leggo, come be my ho, oooh, oooh   
  
- Oh, I'm having so much fun!   
- Well, Leggo, we're just getting started!   
- Oh, I love you so! 


	7. C'est La Vie

Real version: C'est La Vie  
  
Ah Ohh Hey Hey x2  
  
Hey boy sittin in your tree  
Mummy always wants you to come for tea  
Don't bne shy, straighten up your tie  
Get down from your tree house sittin in the sky  
I wanna know just what to do  
Is it very big is there room for two?  
I got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours  
  
Bridge  
Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin, hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff I'll huff and puff and blow you away  
  
Chorus  
Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie  
  
Do you play with the girls? Play with the boys?  
Do you ever get lonely playing with your toys?  
We can talk, we can sing  
I'll be the queen and you'll be the king  
Hey boy in your tree  
Throw down your ladder make a room for me  
I got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours  
  
Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin, hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff I'll huff and puff and blow you away  
  
Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie  
  
Instrumental  
  
Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie  
  
My version: C'est La Vie  
  
Hey prince sitting on your throne  
I know you can make me scream and moan  
Don't be shy, let's get sky high  
Get down from your throne and make me sigh  
I wanna know just what to do  
Are you very big, is there room for two?  
I got a house for princes who are whores  
I'll let you come if you show me yours  
  
Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin, hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff I'll huff and puff and blow you away  
  
Yes you will, yes you'll pant  
Yes you'll do what I want  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie  
  
Do you play with the hobbits? Play with the elves?  
Do you ever get lonely playing with your self?  
We ain't gonna talk, we ain't gonna sing  
I'll be the queen and you'll be the king  
Hey prince on your throne  
Throw me down and make me moan  
I got a house for princes who are whores  
I'll let you come if you show me yours  
  
Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin, hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff I'll huff and puff and blow you away  
  
Yes you will, yes you'll pant  
Yes you'll do what I want  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie  
  
Yes you will, yes you'll pant  
Yes you'll do what I want  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie 


End file.
